Made For Each Other
by That Was Careless
Summary: Sam and Addison know there's something between them, with the late-night/drunk kissing, but Naomi disagrees. Can Sam and Addison keep it up while keeping it a secret from Naomi?


**Because of the recent Private Practice events, I'm taking a step away from my usual anime-writing career and writing a oneshot for the Addison and Sam couple. I looove them together, and hope they take it a bit farther in the show... Hah, so... enjoy~!**

**~*Made For Each Other*~**

"Addison." Sam said, half-drunk. She turned and looked into his eyes. Once again, he'd been out hitting the bars.

He leaned in, their faces just inches away from each other. "Stop." She said, pulling away. "We can't... keep doing this."

Sam looked at her, seeing what he'd never seen before. It was like he'd just met her. It was like falling in love for the first time. Sure, he was a little drunk, but he knew what he was doing. He didn't mind where this was going, he didn't want to fight it. "Yes we can."

"We shouldn't." She argued back.

"Yes we should."

"Sam... I don't think this is a good idea." Addison took another step back. "It'll complicate things. What about Naomi? What if she finds out? We're putting it all on the line for meaningless drunk kissing." She honestly disagreed with what she said, she didn't care what Naomi thought. As long as Naomi didn't find out about it, they could continue with their 'meaningless drunk kissing', even if it wasn't all that meaningless.

"Naomi's ancient history, if she finds out then fine. I don't care." He leaned in, once again, attempting a kiss.

"Please. You and I both know it's not going anywhere." Addison hated herself for doing this, for not just letting it be.

"I don't believe that. Don't even try telling me you don't, either. You're just lying to yourself." He tried to persuade her, tried to make her see what he's just seen.

He was right, she knew he was right. But she didn't want anything to happen that could ruin everything she had going for her. She didn't want to make a little careless mistake and then Naomi find out and the friendship be ruined... she thought of all the possibilities of things going wrong. "Can we just at least... wait until you aren't drunk." She whispered, then moved a little bit closer.

Sam was tempted to make a move right then, and kiss her when she moved in closer, but he listened. "Fine." He said with a sigh.

**The Next Morning**

Addison woke up to a knock on the door.

She walked to the door and, without asking who it was, opened it.

Sam. She gazed into his eyes, as he said "I'm not drunk anymore." with a smile.

He walked in, closed the door behind him, and moved closer to her. "So..." he began.

"I still don't think this is a good idea, but what harm can it do?" Addison told him as he cupped her face in his hands. He pulled her closer and they kissed. It was much better than the first, longer, sweeter.

After a few seconds, she pulled away. "Sam..." he assumed she was going to say something about how she thought it was a bad idea, or how they'll end up paying for this one way or another, but instead she said, "I don't _want_ to be the cheater, but... I... think I have something with you." He knew that she did, but, he never thought she'd say it like this. She smiled. She pressed her lips to his just as there was a knock on the door. Why did that always seem to happen?

"Oh, hell." She whispered.

"No one's here." Sam yelled, with a laugh, forgetting he was at Addie's place. He leaned in to kiss her again.

"Sam?" questioned Naomi's voice from the other side of the door. She opened the door to see them standing close together, Addison's arms around Sam's neck, both looking back at her. They couldn't separate themselves quick enough. "I... don't wanna know." She said, turning around and walking out the door.

"I _told_ you it was a bad idea." Addison said to Sam as she followed Naomi out the door.

"Nae!" Addison called after her. She stopped and turned around to face Addison.

"You slept with your husband's best friend, then you slept with your best friend's husband." She said it much more seriously this time. "You _are_ the worst person ever."

"Nae... don't do this. It was just a harmless kiss." Addison reasoned with her.

"Oh, a 'harmless kiss', was it? For some reason, I don't believe you. There's more to it than that." Naomi argued back.

"Please, Nae, believe me..." Addison persisted.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Naomi said and walked away. Addison let her go, then returned to her loft.

Sam was still there, waiting. "I'm guessing that didn't go too well..." he, well, _guessed._

"Not at all." She confirmed. "I don't think we should..."

Sam understood, but he didn't want to agree. "Addison, I... need _something_ I can hold on to. My daughter's having _Philmore's_ baby, and now she's getting married to him... and..."

"Wait, _Philmore_??"

"Dink. That's his real name."

"Who names their kid _Philmore?_"

They both laughed, then went outside to sit down on the patio and talked for a few minutes before they had to go to work.

**After Work**

"Hey." Sam said as he walked up to Addison, who was sitting in a sun chair on the beach, thinking about how things went at work. She tried to avoid Naomi as much as she could, seeing as there would be issues if she didn't.

"Hey..."

"Talk to Naomi any? She wouldn't say a word to me."

"I didn't bother, it'd just be another fight." Addison said. "That's the exact reason I didn't want us to do this..."

"But we did do this, and now it's too late." He stated the obvious.

There were a few seconds of silence.

"She thinks we slept together." Addison said bluntly.

"You didn't correct her?!" Sam said, shocked.

"Oh, I _tried_. She doesn't believe me."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"I told you it was a bad idea..." Addison repeated, then stood up and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked when he noticed she'd gotten up.

"Wine. Want some?" She offered.

He nodded.

A minute or two later, she came back out with two glasses of wine.

While she was gone, Sam just sat there, thinking about what's happened. What he's gotten himself into.

"Do you regret it?" he asked her after about a minute.

A few seconds passed. "No..." she whispered, as if there were people around to hear, "do you?"

"No."

A few more seconds of silence. "Well..." she began to admit, "I _do_ regret being careless enough to let Naomi find out. She's never gonna forgive me now."

"She's never gonna forgive _us._" He corrected her.

Addison glared at him. "Are you trying to make it sound like a thing?"

"No, no... I was just saying; she won't forgive me either." Sam reasoned, though he wanted it to be a thing so badly.

More silence. They each took a sip of their wine, then Sam spoke. "Have you ever felt like you just wanted to get away from it all? Like you couldn't stand another day?"

"I feel like that right now."

"So do I."

Addison picked up her wine glass, finished it off, and began drinking from the bottle.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Sam asked her.

She got up, and as she walked away she answered, "going to set things straight with Nae."

He sighed, then went back to his place.

**At Naomi's**

Naomi opened the door to see none other than her newest enemy and ex-best friend, Addison.

"Hi." Addison said bluntly. Naomi just let the door stay open and walked away, letting her in with the most un-cordial aura.

Addison walked in, closed the door behind her, and followed Naomi to the couch.

"Sam." Naomi said, thinking about what she'd seen just hours earlier. She added a disbelieving laugh. "Sam?" She repeated, just making Addison more anxious to get this over with.

"Nae... it was a mistake. Okay? I know that now."

Silence. Naomi didn't now what to say. She was still mad at Addison, but she still wanted to just make up and leave this all behind. She knew it wasn't going to be that easy. "I don't know that I can forgive you for this." She told Addie.

"Try. Please?" Addison all but begged.

"You're my best friend, he's my ex... I'm going through too much right now to have to be dealing with this too, Addison."

"So is he, and that's why..." she trailed off.

"I would understand if it were _anyone _else, but Sam? Really?"

Addison suddenly felt inferior to her best friend, now maybe even enemy? "I'm... sorry. I'm really, really sorry." It seemed as if it was all she could say. "But, Sam and I... we..."

"You what?" Naomi asked sternly.

Addison shook her head.

"Well...?"

"Sam and I... I think we have something. I know, it's wrong in so many ways. But Nae, you have to understand, it's not like we planned this out."

"I know you didn't but..."

The rest of the conversation was just a big fight, until it was all settled.

"So... we... can?" Addison couldn't believe that Naomi, after this very civilized conversation, finally decided that she was okay with Addison and Sam being together.

"Sure. Just keep me out of it as much as you can, okay?"

Finally, a compromise.

After Addison and Naomi's 'civil conversation', Addison went home and slept... prepared to tell Sam about what they'd decided the next day.

**The Next Day**

"Saaammm!" Addison sang, pulling him inside and sitting down with him on the couch. "We need to talk!" She said with a smile.

"... That usually doesn't mean anything good." He said in a serious tone. "Wait-- is it about what you and Naomi talked about last night?"

She nodded and there was a pause.

"What'd you decide on?" He finally asked.

She smiled, then leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"I'm guessing she doesn't mind."

"It wasn't decided upon without arguing, though. But yes." She smiled again.

Finally, everything was okay between Sam, Addison, and Naomi.

Sam pulled her close and kissed her back, all the while thinking, _we're MFEO._

* * *

**Woot. I hope everyone likes it!! The ending is supposed to be a bit funny (the last little half-sentence) because I'm obviously referring to the most recent episode (2.4.10) when Maya says she and Dink are 'MFEO' and Sam asks what MFEO is, etc.**

**I actually like it myself, which is unusual, considering I almost always hate my own stories. Anywayyy.. please review!**

**~~Kala/SRO-Chii/Cat Facker (awaiting tonight's episode, maybe more SamxAddison-ness?!)**


End file.
